This invention relates generally to circuit protection devices, and more particularly to systems for managing electrical systems including circuit protection devices.
Electrical systems typically include a number of circuit protection devices that protect electrical circuitry, equipment, and components from damage. Overcurrent protection devices, for example, are constructed to physically open or interrupt a circuit path and isolate electrical components from damage upon the occurrence of specified overcurrent conditions in the circuit. Known circuit protection devices include devices such as fuses, circuit breakers, and limiters, which may address overcurrent, overload, and short circuit conditions in an electrical system, and other switching devices. As the size and complexity of electrical systems increase, the number of associated circuit protection devices also typically increases. Managing a complex electrical system having a large number of circuit breakers, any one of which may operate at any given time to isolate portions of the circuitry in the electrical system, is challenging.